


The Pain of Darkness

by juniper_r



Series: Eliott & Lucas One Shots [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Caring for an injured boyfriend, Lucas gets jumped, M/M, eliott x lucas, light mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniper_r/pseuds/juniper_r
Summary: Lucas couldn't remember how it had started, but he was most certainly aware of the constant ache in his gut and the dull throbbing in his head. He sunk against the alley wall and exhaled a timid breath, each inhale feeling like sandpaper scratching his lungs and throat raw.He didn't know how long he had been sitting in the cold alleyway before he slowly stood up, legs shaking. Being jumped at night was something out of a book, something others spoke about but never encountered, yet here Lucas stood.He needed one person right now more than ever. Eliott.





	The Pain of Darkness

Lucas couldn't remember how it had started, but he was most certainly aware of the constant ache in his gut and the dull throbbing in his head. He sunk against the alley wall and exhaled a timid breath, each inhale feeling like sandpaper scratching his lungs and throat raw. 

He didn't know how long he had been sitting in the cold alleyway before he slowly stood up, legs shaking. Being jumped at night was something out of a book, something others spoke about but never encountered, yet here Lucas stood with his wallet and phone lost to some assholes in black masks.

He could feel blood drip from his lips and bruises form along his limbs, it was dumb of him to put up a fight when it was four against one. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, wincing at the painful sensation of pressing on a fresh bruise. 

His knuckles were split but that was the least of his concerns, his main one being how on Earth he would avoid Eliott. There's no way his lover, his roommate for heaven's sake, could see him like this. Eliott had been through too much recently and Lucas did not want to thrust another burden right into his arms.

Lucas knew he had to return home, though, and so he began his journey down the block, limping as he did. His injuries weren't severe to the point of calling 112, though they stung with each step and chilled spike of the wind. 

Eliott probably figured he had spent extra time at the party or was spending the night at Yann's, when that was far from the truth. He hated, hated, lying to the only person in his life who trusted him, but he knew he would have to for his own sake.

After a few more minutes of dreadful steps and doubtful thoughts, he found himself at the door of his and Eliott's apartment, hesitating after reaching into his pockets to pull out his key.

Of course, he thought. Of course they had to steal his keys.

Lucas kicked the ground and tugged at his hair in frustration. He lost his money, his phone, and now his own damn access to his own flat. This day truly could not get any better, could it?

There would be no avoiding Eliott now, unless he planned to sleep outside. All of his friend's places were on the complete opposite end of town, and it wasn't like he had any money or mode of transport to get there.

With a sigh at his inevitable fate, Lucas gently knocked on the door, sending waves of agony down his wounded knuckles. He grabbed his hand and winced while trying to quickly shake away the pain.

The door creaked opened, but no visible Eliott stood in sight. The dark apartment in front of him was illuminated solely by the weak moonlight dripping through the windows.

"H-Hey," Lucas greeted the empty space, a little on edge.

"Babe! Glad you're back," a cheery Eliott replied from the darkness, reaching out to grab Lucas' uninjured shoulder. He stifled a flinch.

"Power went out, but I've got my phone flashlight. Thought I'd scare you but I'm not feeling like an ass today," he said with a chuckle, his hand resting on his boyfriend's shoulder while he glanced down at his silhouette a few feet in front of him. 

"Hah.. Wait! No-No don't turn on your phone light," Lucas rushed out, jumping inside the apartment and closing the door behind him.

Eliott raised his eyebrows, more curious than concerned. "Why's that?"

Lucas licked his lips, thankful for the darkness that hid his wounds and bleeding cuts. "I think I can face my fear now that I'm with you," he said slowly, hoping the excuse was believable.

As he expected, it hurt deep down to know he was lying, and he did know Eliott would discover the wounds sooner or later but he hoped to delay that moment of realization for as long as possible.

Eliott grinned and his pearly white teeth gleamed in the moonlight, though that was all Lucas could see.

"You really are full of surprises," he chimed.

_If only you knew the other surprise I had in store.._

Lucas just smiled and nodded, glancing to his toes anxiously. The pain in his chest and head was growing stronger by the minute and he longed to rest.

"Did you get any of my texts?" Eliott asked.

Lucas' throat went dry and he swallowed.

"No.. no, I didn't. Sorry."

"Oh.. Okay. Answer me next time though, yeah? I worry about the love of my life sometimes," the taller of the two requested calmly, his hands moving up from Lucas' shoulders to cup his cheeks.

It took all of his willpower to not cry out in pain at the pressure on his new bruise. He bit his lip, which only prompted more blood to flow. He felt like sobbing, and boy, was he tempted.

_Don't be a burden._

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll answer next time," Lucas promised. It wasn't a complete lie.

Eliott sighed. He could sense something had upset the boy but he decided to wait before pushing it, instead turning around and walking to their bedroom. Lucas followed close behind, taking hold of the back of Eliott's shirt collar. He still didn't particularly like the dark, after all.

Eliott plopped down onto their bed and pulled Lucas down with him, the two tiredly falling onto the plush blue pillows.

Lucas giggled and pecked his boyfriend on the lips, grateful for the soft and comforting material beneath him. 

Eliott ran a hand through his lover's hair while Lucas curled up onto his chest, too tired to want to change into pajamas, let alone wanting to risk anything.

"How was your day?" he asked.

Eliott hummed and yawned, kissing the top of Lucas' wispy haired head. "It was nice, some friends came by earlier while you were at the party. How'd that go, by the way?" 

Lucas shrugged, wincing silently as his head began throbbing again. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the feeling, choosing instead to relax into his Eliott.

"It was.. eventful," he chose, not wanting to lie to Eliott any more than he had to. "Everyone got really drunk and I just wasn't feeling it so I left."

Eliott nodded in understanding. "Alone?"

"Alone..?"

"Did you leave alone?"

Lucas nodded against his chest, a tear threatening to spill from both the physical and emotional pain ricocheting through his veins.

"Okay," Eliott responded, his voice faintly laced with concern. He was not an idiot and was aware Lucas wasn't feeling the best, though the extent of his injuries - mental or physical - remained an unknown factor.

He sat up to stand and Lucas gently slid off of him onto the pillows, instantly moving to slip beneath the covers. He snuggled into the soft blankets and peered up at Eliott, who wished he was able to see Lucas' adorable position in the full light.

He peeled off his shirt and stripped to his boxers before returning to the bed.

"Don't you want to change too?" he asked. Lucas shook his head. "Too tired."

To that, the tall boy wrapped his arms around Lucas from behind and hugged him to his chest. He knew Lucas loved to be the little spoon, especially on days where he wanted nothing more than to be held close.

But this time, just this time, Lucas yelped in pain.

Eliott's arm instantly retreated and froze, completely shocked at the response. He let go of the small boy in his arms. 

"Babe," he spoke loud and clear in a way that forced Lucas to turn around to look at him through the darkness. "What was that?"

Lucas was frozen and Eliott could sense each fiber of his being tense up. The brunette sputtered out nonsense and before he knew it, tears were pouring down his tinted blue cheeks. He couldn't stop them, and as much as he tried wiping them away, they shone like diamonds under the light.

"N-Nothing! No-No.. you-you don't worry okay?" he begged desperately.

"You expect me to not worry? Lucas," he paused to turn on his phone, shifting to flip the flashlight on.

"No! Please!"

Eliott turned on the light and his face went pale at the sight of the broken boy in front of him. Both of Lucas’ eyes had deep bruises beneath them with cuts lining his cheeks, the left side of his jaw swollen a sickly shade of green. 

“Love..” Eliott’s voice cracked as he traced his fingertips ever-so-lightly along his lover’s skin to inspect the injuries. “How did I not notice,” he mumbled to himself with a frown, lips drawn together in a tight line.

“I-I’m sorry,” Lucas sniffled and rested his hand on Eliott’s. Eliott instantly shook his head and silently stood up, hustling to the bathroom to grab a first aid kit and rubbing alcohol.

He returned and sat back on the bed, propping the phone light across from the two, making sure it wasn’t glaring directly into Lucas’ eyes. 

Without a word, he began tending to the wounds while Lucas stared at his hands in his laps, too ashamed with himself to do or say anything else.

Only after his cuts had been cleaned and properly bandaged by a very concerned Eliott did he speak.

“A-Are you mad at me?”

“Not at all, I just wish you had told me. I would have found out eventually,” Eliott responded calmly, tugging Lucas back into their comfortable cuddling position, this time being sure to not squeeze his bruised torso from behind.

Lucas took a deep breath and was able to properly relax for the first time that night, letting his eyelids flutter shut.

He knew Eliott wasn’t going to pry and ask how the injuries had happened, but he felt he deserved to know, and so the story began to pour from his cracked lips.

“I was walking home from the party alone,” he began. “A-And these four guys started following me and-” he hiccuped and a tear slipped down his cheek, burning one of his cuts beneath its bandage. 

Eliott waited patiently and drew shapes on Lucas’ shoulder blade from behind, trying his very best to comfort him.

“I was so scared, Eli. So fucking scared,” he whimpered. He turned around to face Eliott and moved to snuggle into his chest, wanting desperately to be held, to which Eliott instinctively responded.

“They eventually got to me and cornered me in this dark alley, and fuck, they wanted to take my things,” he explained with a strained voice. “I was stupid and didn’t submit so they, they.. yeah. I-I lost my stuff in the end anyway.”

Eliott took a moment to take in Lucas’ words and almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but at the same time, he wished it all had happened to him, not Lucas. 

He was joking with his friends and watching crap telly while the love his life was being beat senseless. 

He swallowed and pressed a long kiss to Lucas’ forehead before hugging him even tighter, rubbing his back, and thinking about what had happened.

He didn’t know what to say, but it turned out he didn’t need to say anything at all. Soft snores fell from Lucas’ lips like honey and Eliott smiled weakly. At least he would be safe in a world of dreams. 

And so he held the boy a little tighter, held him a little longer, and soon slipped away into a dream himself; one that involved a joyous Lucas and an abundance of sweet revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> So much angst, I know! I’m working on fluffier one shots that should hopefully help lift the spirit a little bit, especially after the recent clip. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless!


End file.
